fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dane
Biography Dane is an old acquaintance of Nick. They met in the Saffron Dojo a year prior to the start of Nick's journey in Kanto, and they both received a Tyrogue, and Tyrogue was Dane's first Pokémon. Dane started his Contest journey in Johto but quit when he was only met with early defeat. Dane subsequently trained only Tyrogue diligently before resuming his goal to become Top Coordinator, restarting in Riau. He won his first Riau Contest on his first try with only Tyrogue on a grass surface. Dane first appeared in An Undiscovered Collision! coming across Yazmyne's rare Pokémon, Eevee and Bagon, before Laceflower City Contest and assumed she was a rookie. In addition, he had two ribbons while Yazmyne did not have one at all. Yazmyne quickly grew upset as Dane had no reason to belittle her. During the Laceflower Contest, Dane appealed with his Cubchoo on Laceflower City's rock stage, which Cubchoo froze with Sheer Cold and the beautiful display advanced Dane to the battle rounds. Dane then watched in embarrassment when Yazmyne was introduced as the winner of the most recent Kanto Grand Festival. He was embarrassed because he had the nerve to criticize someone who was already a Top Coordinator. With a Tyrogue, Dane advanced to the finals where he was to face Yazmyne's Elekid. The two baby Pokémon battled fiercely and dueled with their Fighting-Type moves, but Elekid emerged victorious and Yazmyne claimed her first Riau ribbon. After the contest, Dane was quick to apologize, but Yazmyne disregarded his efforts as faux, but did admit he showed off his Tyrogue and Geodude very well. She added that she learned from a rival of hers to never underestimate the competition because even the weakest or least experienced can prevail over the strongest. Dane made his way to Aster Town in Riau's Collection of Champions to compete in the Aster Discharge. Dante's opening battle was against Dane. That same episode, Dane pit his Tyrogue against Dante's Nincada and lost as Nincada tapped into the effects of Bide. Dane then stayed to watch the end of the tournament and left to pursue his second ribbon. Dane reappeared in Pokemon Spa Day! grooming his Pokémon in preparation for the Etylia Town Contest, vying again for a ribbon on a rock stage. He revealed that he had won his second ribbon on a grass stage and that his Tyrogue had evolved into Hitmonlee. The contest began in Poetry Through Appeal, and Dane had to face Yazmyne, Noxon, and Lincoln for the ribbon. Dane revealed his new Bronzor, whose creative use of Gyro Ball advanced Dane to the battle rounds. Dane endered the battle rounds with Hitmonlee and Cubchoo won his opening battle to advance to the semifinals. The semifinals took place in That Old and New Spunk!, and Dane faced Lincoln and his team of Torkoal and Golurk for a spot in the finals. Dane used a tactic of Hitmonlee using Bronzor as a soccer battle for more powerful attacks. Despite Lincoln's few follies, Dane was overwhelmed by his intelligent tactics and lost when his Pokemon were knocked out from overheating. Dane did not take the loss hard since he lost to Pokemon belonging to a Top Coordinator. Dane then watched the rest of the competition, disappointed with Yazmyne's friendliness with her rivals that he believed was unfit for a Top Coordinator. Despite Dane's misgivings, he joined Yazmyne, Noxon, and Lincoln at the old man's home for a meal before they all departed for the next phase of their journey. After another Contest loss following Etylia Town, Dane finally conquers the rock stage to earn his fourth Riau Ribbon in Defiance with Age!. He wins the contest with his Beartic who had recently evolved, but Beartic proved disobedient in a way only Dane would notice. After the contest, Beartic's disobedience was more overt and Dane had to defeat him with Hitmonlee to earn back Beartic's respect. Afterward, Dane reasoned why Beartic became disobedient and believed he needed to change the way he trains his Pokemon. Dane competed in the Battle Hall Showcase in Four Rounds, Showcase One Pokemon Each!, entering the competition with Hitmonlee. Dane faced Fergus in the first round and Hitmonlee comprehensively defeated the latter's Ursaring. Dane battled his way to the finals, defeating Gordon and his Metang along the way. The finals occurred in A Showcase of the Hitmons!, and Dane met against his childhood rival, Nick and his Hitmonchan. Dane defeated Nick and won the Showcase as well as set of Power Braces. After the competition, Dane proved very happy and uncharacteristically informed Yazmyne of the Cosmos Town Contest where he intended to compete. The Cosmos Contest occurred in Dragon on Ice! on an ice stage. Dane chose Beartic for the appeal stage and Bronzor for the battle rounds, and he won the Contest to claim his fifth ribbon and qualify for the Riau Grand Festival. Dane returned in Riau So Grand to compete in the Riau Grand Festival. Dane had his Graveler perform on the opening appeal stage, and Dane proved one of the top five scorers and advanced to the Top 100 and second appeal stage. There, he showcased Hitmonlee's powerful and extensible legs on the sky stage. Dane proceeded to the battle rounds, winning his first two matches before coming across Noxon in the quarterfinals in A Rivalry Showstopper. He used Beartic and a Slowbro against Noxon's Dragonair and Seadra on the quarterfinal's water stage. Dane and Noxon proved even until Dane took command with Beartic's Sheer Cold to freeze the water field. However, Noxon and his Pokemon stormed into a comeback, and Dane was unequipped to counter, costing him the battle by points when time expired. Dane seemed stoic after his loss, but confided in Noxon that he was very heartbroken to lose. Dane still congratuated Noxon, wishing him the best and telling the Coordinator that he had earned his respect. Dane stayed to watch the rest of the tournament and joined in applauding Megumi in her semifinal victory over Yazmyne, which had proved a glorious match. When the Grand Festival concluded, Dane returned home to Unova before embarking on the next step in his journey. Character Dane is introduced as a confident albeit stoic and level-headed coordinator. He is from the Unova region and left the region for his journey because they lack Contests. Dane demonstrates great respect to his competition if he believes they deserve it, such as Yazmyne because she had earned the title of Top Coordinator. As such, he has high expectations of Yazmyne and those like her. He is therefore disappointed when they do not live up to his expectations, such as when Yazmyne struggled against Lincoln during the finals of the Etylia Town Contest. By contrast, Dane looks down on rookie coordinators, those who do not seem to offer their best in competition, or others who are unable to properly show off their Pokémon. Dane is quick to deliver rude comments unnappologetically. Despite Dane's dispositions, he can quickly develop respect for coordinators who defeat him or surprise him with their talent. In addition, pays high attention to his rivals and competition, being analytical of their development especially in correlation to his, so that he doesn't fall behind. He acknowledges the growth of his rivals and is humble enough to openly praise their growth, even with a limited emotional range. Dane has spent a lot of time studying as a Coordinator and is able to provide strong analysis while watching battles. Following his quarterfinal loss in the Riau Grand Festival, Dane admitted that he was heartbroken and devastated, but openly admitted Noxon proved better than him in the end and congratulated him on his victory. When Yazmyne lost to Megumi, he admitted he did not think much of Megumi, but offered high praise to her very impressive Pokémon, performance, and victory. He believes she could win the title and shared in his rivals' disappointment when she did not. In Contests, Dane performs similarly to Nick with an emphasis on power. Dane's reason for this is because he lost a lot of his early contests because his Pokémon were overwhelmed by his opponents' power and thus could not show off his Pokémon. Dane trains his Pokémon to be very strong so they cannot be outshined. Unlike Nick, Dane demonstrates his Pokémon's power, not through big or explosive attacks, but their physical bodies and subtely. For his example, Dane has trained his Hitmonlee's legs to the point that he is able to kick through attacks and dissipate them. His Slowbro's defenses are so bulky that he's able to harmlessly absorb most attacks. During appeals, Dane is not above beauty and flash, but he prefers to accent his Pokémon's physical qualities other subtle qualities, such as coordination. By Dane's admission, his weakness is his lack of creativity in battle when he's falling behind. Dane makes it an goal to dominate early in the match and mask all of his Pokemon's weaknesses, but when his strategies fall apart, he lacks the ingenuity to mount a comeback, which is a quality he strongly admires in Yazmyne. Pokemon Contests Ribbons *One Unknown Ribbon ([[]]) *One Unknown Ribbon ([[]]) *One Unknown Ribbon ([[]]) *Sedum Ribbom ([[]]) *Cosmos Ribbon ([[]]) Grand Festival Ranking *Riau Grand Festival - Top 8 ([[]]) Pokémon Competitions *Aster Discharge - Top 16 ([[]]) *Battle Hall Showcase - Winner ([[]]) Trivia *Dane's character and choice of Pokémon is based on Will of the Johto Elite Four Navigation Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Riau Grand Festival